You Can't Handle Me
by Dreamerjayde7
Summary: AU. Liz and Max meet on an airplane. Please R&R!
1. Opposites Attract

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Category: Max/Liz.  
  
Summary: AU, No aliens. Liz is a 16 year-old girl with a bad rep from Michigan. Max is a 17 year-old guy who has his life planned out for him. They meet on an airplane.  
  
Author's Note: Don't ask where the idea came from. I don't know.  
  
****  
  
Detroit, Michigan  
  
"That's bullshit." Liz Parker told her mother. "I ain't goin' to no counselor."  
  
"Elizabeth, I am tired of your attitude! You're only 16 years old, and you've got a criminal record! The entire city knows you and knows who you are!" Nancy covered her face with her hands.  
  
Liz shut the door in her mom's face. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" The tired voice on the other line said.  
  
"Anna, thank god. I need a ticket, now."  
  
"You called it quits, Liz." Anna yawned.  
  
"This time I ain't comin' back."  
  
"Bullshit. That's whatcha said last time."  
  
"I swear to god you won't see my face ever again, now just gimme a fuckin' ticket!"  
  
"Fine. One way, Liz."  
  
****  
  
Liz got up at 2:00 AM, exactly. She got an old sports bag and threw everything she could fit in there. Quietly, she sneaked out of the house, and got into the car.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" Anna said.  
  
"Go, Go!" Liz replied and put on her seatbelt. "Put on your seatbelt will ya?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you don't fucking kill yourself."  
  
"Fine." Anna said and put her seatbelt on.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Liz got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks, Anna. I'll never forget you." Liz started walking away.  
  
"Hey Liz! Keep in touch, k?" Anna said, trying to not cry.  
  
Liz ran back and stuck her head in the window.  
  
"I will. Stay tough, girl. No tears, k?"  
  
Anna nodded.  
  
Liz smiled and ran through the doors. When she turned around, Anna was gone. The airport was a piece of shit. It was all deserted and dirty.  
  
Liz looked at her ticket and went to the gate. There was only about ten other people there.  
  
'That's understandable, it's 3:00.' Liz thought.  
  
She grabbed a seat next to a little boy.  
  
"Hey there cutie. What's your name?" Liz asked the boy.  
  
"Adam. I'm four years old."  
  
"Really? Where's your-"  
  
"ADAM! How many times have I told you not to speak to girls like that?!" A woman who looked about thirty, shouted. She came over and yanked his arm, pulling him away.  
  
Liz was confused. Was it her clothes? She had a tight shirt on and cargo pants. Wierd.  
  
****  
  
Max was having a hard time getting through.  
  
"Excuse me, thank you."  
  
He glanced at his ticket and reached his seat. A young girl was sitting by the window. Max sat down quietly.  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Hey." Liz said, studying the guy. He was hot. The ride might not be so bad after all. White shirt, khakis, hat.  
  
"Michigan State fan?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, love 'em." Liz said and smiled.  
  
"Max Evans." Max said and stuck his hand out.  
  
Liz slapped his hand. "Liz Parker."  
  
This chick was hot. Cool it, Evans. She's like fourteen or fifteen.  
  
"Dontcha wanna know how old I am?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure." Max said. Act cool.  
  
"I'm sixteen and single. How 'bout you?"  
  
Thank you, GOD! "Seventeen." He answered cooly.  
  
"You got a girlfriend?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Cause you're a hottie."  
  
"Well..." Max began to turn red. "You're hot too."  
  
Liz laughed. "You a little momma's boy?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Cute."  
  
Max cleared his throat.  
  
"You play basketball?" Liz asked as she reached for her headphones.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too. I've been told I could pro, i'm that good."  
  
"I could take you." Max said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, when this plane goes down, we'll find a court."  
  
"And a ball."  
  
"Right." Liz said and put her headphones on.  
  
"What are you listening to?"  
  
"112."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An hour later, they got their food.  
  
"Man, look at this shit they call food."  
  
Max was taken aback. He was raised not to swear and not to hang out with people who did. In other words, he was raised to be a good little boy.  
  
"This is bullshit. It tastes like crap, too." Liz said drinking her water.  
  
"You like to swear." Max said looking at her.  
  
"Oh, bite me."  
  
Max took a deep breath. She was sassy, a little on the bitchy side, but she was tough. And hot. The opposite of him, practicly.  
  
And he was really attracted to her.  
  
"Max!" Liz giggled.  
  
He snapped back to reality and saw he was about two inches from her face.  
  
"Were you about to kiss me?" She said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Max pulled back suddenly breathing heavily. "NO! I mean, no, no, not all at, I mean not at all."  
  
What was happening? He wasn't attracted to bad-ass girls like she was. That was not him.  
  
Liz brang her face closer to his, "Yes you were," she whispered.  
  
Max was gonna do it. He closed his eyes and went to kiss her. She pulled back.  
  
"You think i'm that easy, Evans?" Liz said holding up an I.D.  
  
Max leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration.  
  
Liz put on a sad face. "I'm sorry. Are you mad with me, now?" She said.  
  
Max looked at her. "Why would I be?"  
  
"Cause you can't have your way with me." Liz whispered in his ear.  
  
Max felt goosebumps forming.  
  
"Sooner or later, I always get my way." He said trying to act unlike himself.  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure." Liz said and smiled at him. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
She was driving him crazy without even knowing it.  
  
****  
  
"Roswell? Anna that bitch!" Liz said as she and Max had gotten off the plane.  
  
"Watch it, will ya?" It was the first time he had said anything about her swearing.  
  
Liz stared at him. "I didn't think that Roswell would be at the top of her list, she wants to piss me off and she has, little slut."  
  
"You're telling me you didn't know all this time, that we were heading for Roswell."  
  
"It was 3:00 fucking AM!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Shut UP! Someone's gonna hear your fricken' voice! And I ain't takin' the blame for all the shit you've caused." Whoa, did he just say that?  
  
But Liz wasn't surprised. "Don't! And I mean don't," She came closer to him, "I don't appreciate when people fuck with me. Okay? I don't take take it easy on anyone. I'm a bitch, i've been called it and I know it. I make people's lives a living hell, so deal with it, or move on. Got it?"  
  
Max backed down. "Man, you tell it to their face, huh?" He smiled.  
  
Liz stopped being tough girl. She couldn't help but smile. This guy was different.  
  
'Don't fool yourself, Liz. They're all the same.' She thought.  
  
"How 'bout that one-on-one?" Max said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Liz looked at him. Then, she kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Max was suprised. But he went along with it. He put his hands on her face.  
  
Liz pulled away to look at him. "How's that for one-on-one?"  
  
"I actually meant basketball, but-"  
  
"But what? You didn't like that?" Liz whispered close to his face. She was staring at his mouth.  
  
"No, I mean..yeah."  
  
Liz smiled. "Good. Now we can play." 


	2. Don't Let It Take Over

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Liz does something risky with Max.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Ha, ha, I won." Liz said and laughed.  
  
Max sighed. "I let you win."  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
"I'm thirsty, let's go to the Crashdown."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Max got up and gathered his stuff. "Oh, it's just a cafe that has alien stuff."  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "Okay."  
  
"So, I take it, you ran away?"  
  
"Hell ya. If you lived with my parents, you'd probaly wanna kill yourself."  
  
Max cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, here's my car."  
  
Liz turned around. "SUV."  
  
"Wow, i'm impressed."  
  
"With?"  
  
"Never mind." Max took out his keys and unlocked the doors. He backed out and started driving.  
  
Liz turned the station to 96.3, or B96.  
  
"Do you listen to this station?" She asked Max who now had on a pair of sunglasses and was staring straight ahead.  
  
"I don't really listen to it, but keep it on." He looked at her and smiled.  
  
Liz smiled back. She was falling for him. She turned the volume up to fourteen, and rolled the windows down.  
  
It was a windy day, her hair flew in front of her face.  
  
Max was ready to just turn off the damn station. It was way too loud. But one look at her, and he left it on. She was having fun, singing.  
  
"Bad song." Liz said and turned it to 101.3, KDWB. There she sang to smashmouth.  
  
"AND THEN I SAW HER FACE! NOW I'M A BELIEVER!" Liz looked at Max and kept singing.  
  
"NOT A TRACE...OF DOUBT IN MY MIND! I'M IN LOVE....OOHH...I'M A BELIEVER AND I COULDN'T LEAVE HER...IF I TRIED!"  
  
Max looked at Liz, and could somehow relate. He knew that they would never work out. His parents wouldn't approve. But, he couldn't just leave her either. He didn't want to.  
  
****  
  
"Maria, this is Liz." Liz looked at the girl, nah, they wouldn't get along.  
  
'She's not my type.' Liz thought.  
  
Maria looked at the girl.  
  
'This Liz girl is so not my type.' Maria thought.  
  
Max cleared his throat.  
  
"Is there any stores around here?" Liz asked.  
  
Max nodded. "Lets go."  
  
They got in his car and drove off.  
  
****  
  
"What about this one?" Liz held a baby blue tank top up to Max.  
  
Max nodded. "Sure." He was bored. But it would be rude to say it.  
  
"You are so bored, huh?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Uh, no." Max shook his head, "Not at all."  
  
"Max, you're bored. Get some balls and say 'Liz, I wanna the get the hell outta here', and we leave."  
  
"Okay," Max took a deep breath, "I want to get the hell outta here, Liz."  
  
She laughed. "Good. But first, I need to get these clothes."  
  
Max nodded and pulled out his wallet. "Do you need some money?"  
  
Liz looked at him. "Max, I don't need you to pay for my stuff." She said harshly.  
  
'Liz, he's not Derek.' She told herself.  
  
"Sorry, Liz." Max said.  
  
Liz turned around. "No, i'm sorry. It's just, this guy I use to date, he. I can't talk about it."  
  
"It's okay, Liz."  
  
Liz looked left and right. Noone was in sight. She grabbed Max's hand.  
  
"Ssshhh."  
  
"Liz, what are we doing?" Max whispered.  
  
They reached the dressing room.  
  
"I'll be in the last stall, if anyone comes just say something random. Like 'Liz are you almost ready?', or something like that? Okay?" Liz acted really cool.  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Liz walked to the very last stall, and went inside. She took off her jacket and put on the two tanktops, two shortsleeve shirts, and one long sleeve. Thank god she was so skinny. Now, onto the pants.  
  
Max just stood outside.  
  
'I look like an idiot.' He thought.  
  
After Liz made sure all the tags were gone, she walked outside.  
  
"Okay, Max, nothing fit very well, we can leave now." She walked out of the dressing room.  
  
But now, there was a lady there.  
  
"Nothing fit, miss?" The lady asked.  
  
Liz shook her head. This was not part of the plan.  
  
"Could I have the clothes, miss?"  
  
Liz nodded. She pointed to the last stall.  
  
"There in there. I'd get them, but we're in a hurry. Sorry! Bye." Liz took Max's hand and they ran out of the store.  
  
"Liz? What are we running for?"  
  
"Get in the car!"  
  
"Okay." Max fumbled his keys, and he couldn't find the right one.  
  
"That's it! Right there!"  
  
"No, that's to start the car."  
  
"Why the hell do you have two different keys?" Liz said, anxious to get out of there.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"SHIT!" Liz thought. "Okay, do you got a paper clip?"  
  
"No."  
  
Liz patted herself to see if she had one.  
  
"Thank you, Anna!" She said as she found one in her shoe. Anna and her had switched shoes before school started. Who knows what the reason was. But Anna picked the lock of cars so many times. And she always kept a paper clip in her shoe.  
  
"Come on!" Liz said as she moved the paper clip around. Finally there was a click.  
  
"YES! Okay, Evans, get in and start the goddamn car."  
  
Max started the engine and sped off.  
  
"Can you tell me what the hell that was about?" He asked.  
  
Liz took off her jacket. Then one by one she started taking off the shirts.  
  
"Whoa, okay, Liz."  
  
"Damn, it was hot in there."  
  
"You..you-"  
  
"Yes, Evans, I jacked five shirts, and two pairs of pants. I've done it my whole life. No big deal."  
  
"No big deal? You could go to jail!"  
  
"I've already been to jail! I know what i'm doing!"  
  
'Shit.' Liz thought. 'Why did I just say that?'  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"Max, why don't you ever just let loose? Ya know? Have fun, go party."  
  
"Education is more important."  
  
"Maybe, yeah, but...don't let it take you over."  
  
Max pulled over. "Okay, what do you want to do?"  
  
Liz smiled and hugged him. "Thank you! Really, you'll do it?"  
  
"So far, for you, i've done pretty much everything."  
  
"You're the best, Evans."  
  
Liz dialed Anna's number on Max's cell.  
  
"What?" Anna said, yawning.  
  
"Anna, thank god, I need a ticket, now." Liz said.  
  
"LIZZ!!"  
  
"Just kidding. Relax. Hey, who's that guy, you said you knew from here?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Brandon King. Kinda cute, if you ask me."  
  
"Okay, where's his party at?"  
  
"His house."  
  
"Where's his house."  
  
"Somewhere by some dinky cafe. Downcrash, I think."  
  
Liz hung up. "She said somewhere by the crashdown cafe. Do you know a Brandon King?"  
  
Max's eyes opened wide. "Brandon King? Are you sure?"  
  
Liz replied. "Ya. Why?"  
  
Max took a deep breath.  
  
"Liz, that guy....he died three years ago."  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Next Chapter: Max cuts loose a little. 


	3. Being Someone Else

You Can't Handle Me.  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Max cuts loose a little.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And please, R&R, those who have just started reading.  
  
Good or Bad. I don't delete Anonomous(spelled that wrong) reviews, because I can't change the way people think. It's your thoughts and I want to hear them.  
  
****  
  
Liz looked at Max.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was a car accident. He's gone, Liz."  
  
Liz looked like she was going to lose it. She put her hands on the sides of her face.  
  
"Oh god, what's happening?"  
  
Max laughed. "Just kidding." He said and started to crack up.  
  
Liz smacked his shoulder.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" She said and laughed too.  
  
"Brandon King." Max said to himself. "He comes to the Crash sometimes. I think I know where he lives."  
  
"Well, Anna said his party was like late at night."  
  
"He has a party late at night everyday."  
  
Liz smiled. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Max laughed. "The look on your face...was priceless."  
  
"Shut up! That wasn't funny." Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, it was." Max said and drove off.  
  
* * * *  
  
They got there about ten minutes later. Liz looked at her clothes. The jeans were perfect, but she need a better shirt. She looked at the backseat that had all her clothes and picked out a tight tanktop.  
  
"Do you mind if I change right here?" Liz didn't wait for an answer. She simply took off her shirt and changed.  
  
Max looked away.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that Evans." Liz smiled. She let her hair loose and put on some gloss.  
  
"Ready?" Max asked.  
  
"Almost." Liz said. She reached over Max and grabbed a pair of shades.  
  
"You don't mind do you?"  
  
Max shook his head. "No."  
  
"Okay. Let's party."  
  
They walked into a crowd of people. A guy accidently stumbled to Liz, and Max put his hand around her waist. She was happy when he didn't take it away. They came upon Brandon King.  
  
"Max? Who invited-" Brandon said but stopped when he saw her.  
  
Max had come with some real hot chick.  
  
'Lucky, son-of-a-bitch.' He thought.  
  
"Hey. I'm-"  
  
"Brandon King," Liz answered, "Yeah, I know."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you, Man," Brandon said after Liz went to go dance, "You can pick 'em."  
  
Max smiled. "Yeah, well, she's not my type really."  
  
Brandon's eyes widened. "You don't want her?"  
  
"Of course I want her!" Max said. "Oh shit. I need some water, man."  
  
Max went to a chair and sat down.  
  
'That solves it.' His mind told him. 'You want her. You like her.'  
  
Someone who his parents would never approve of. Someone who swore, stole and wasn't afraid to change clothes in front of a guy who she had known for about a day. Someone who at this minute was dancing very closely with another guy. Someone who was probaly not going to do much with her life.  
  
But she was someone who showed him that you're only a kid once. That education is good, but it's no good if you can't have fun.  
  
Max got up and walked to her. He pulled her away from the guy she was dancing with.  
  
And he kissed her hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Max said after he pulled away.  
  
Liz understood. "You're welcome." She smiled. "Come on, dance with me."  
  
Max smiled, "Okay."  
  
They danced for awhile.  
  
"Let's get outta here." Liz said. She took his arm and went out to the car.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max was about to start the car, when he felt Liz's hand on his arm.  
  
She smiled. "Can I drive?"  
  
Max shook his head. "Not unless you have a license."  
  
"Please? Max I know how to drive, I just haven't gotten my license."  
  
"Permit?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't know." Max said uncertain.  
  
Liz leaned closer to him. "Please?"  
  
She kissed him softly. "Pretty please?" And kissed him again.  
  
Max looked away. "Fine! But just this once."  
  
"Thank you!" Liz said. She crawled over him and into the drivers seat.  
  
'What am I doing?' Max thought. 'Well, hey, at least you got her to kiss you.'  
  
Liz started the engine and put on some sunglasses. Then she sped off at an incredible pace.  
  
Max gripped the seat, and tensed up. Liz saw this.  
  
"Relax, Evans." She said and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He did.  
  
Liz went a little faster. The cool air blew her hair across her face. She turned up the radio a little.  
  
Max stared at her the whole time.  
  
"I'm proud of you today, Max. When was the last time, you actually went to a party?"  
  
Max shrugged, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
Liz looked straight ahead. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She screamed and stepped on the brakes.  
  
Max ducked, he swore his life started to flash before him.  
  
* * * *  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
Next Chapter: Well, I won't say anything, cuz if I do, you'll know Max and Liz don't die. Oh, my bad. I didn't just say that. 


	4. Obsessed Ex

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: You'll just have to read this one. Sorry guys.  
  
Author's Note: Like my other story, 'Dreaming Of You', I don't exactly have this one mapped out very well either.  
  
Meaning, it's going to take awhile. So please 'behr' with me. I'm only fourteen, not even in highschool yet, but I do get homework. I should get both stories done before the homework does come in. Please R&R!  
  
I have some ideas for future stories, but that depends on the reviews! Thanx.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz jerked to a stop. She was breathing heavily, and then she started laughing.  
  
Max looked up, nothing had happened. From what he could see she had just stopped for a red light.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I just had to get you back for the one you pulled on me before. I just had to." Liz said and continued laughing.  
  
Max's breathing slowed down. "Don't ever-"  
  
"The look on your face," She said, "It was priceless."  
  
Max shook his head. "Not funny."  
  
Liz smiled and started driving again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"This is where you live?" She asked with her mouth hanging open. "It's huge! And nice! Damn!"  
  
Max unloaded his bags. "My parents are out of town. You can stay with my sister and I for a few days."  
  
"Thanks, considering I won't be here long." Liz said and grabbed her sports bag.  
  
Max looked at her. "Where do you plan on going?"  
  
Liz shrugged. "I don't know. But I can't stay in one place for too long. But that's how it's always been."  
  
"Well," Max started, "Maybe this is the place where you can stay. I mean, nothing goes on much, it's pretty small, but..."  
  
"Max, this isn't the place for me."  
  
"But if you leave, i'll never see you again." Max said.  
  
'Don't become attached, Liz.' She told herself.  
  
"Max, if I stay too long, you'll become just like me."  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"The point is Max...you can't handle me."  
  
"Liz, you aren't that tough."  
  
"My mother can't handle me! Max, you've only seen a small, tiny part of me. The good part. I go crazy, sometimes. People have to restrain me, Max. I drink sometimes, I steal, I sneak out, I run away, I yell at my mother, i've gone to jail, I skip school and I lie about it. Face it, Max. I'm going to do nothing with my life. I'll probaly be an 18-year-old kid, with a kid. A single mom, living on welfare. And my kid will grow up to be just like I am."  
  
'Just how I grew up like my mom.' Liz thought.  
  
A tear dropped from the corner of her eye. Liz wiped it away quickly. She didn't want Max to think she was a little cry baby.  
  
Max didn't see the tear.  
  
"Max, I really like you. I mean..alot. Okay, I would love it, if we could have something. But it's not going to work. You could probaly be the next U.S. president if you wanted. You are going to do something great with your life, i'm not. Max, I know people who are after me, who want to kill me. You shouldn't have to deal with that. I don't belong with you, Max. You belong with someone.....someone...better. You deserve someone better."  
  
Max shook his head.  
  
"I don't believe you. Yeah, Liz, the girls I date are people like me. People whos parents plan their life for them. People who all they do, is study. Who never just..have fun. But being around you, Liz. It made me see, I don't want to be that person anymore."  
  
"Max, no. You can't let me change the way you are. You'll regret it." Liz looked down.  
  
"Look, let's just go inside. You can meet Isabel." Max smiled.  
  
"Okay." Liz nodded.  
  
They went in the house.  
  
"Isabel!" Max yelled as he put down his bags.  
  
Isabel Evans came down in a fancy dress. She had a ton of jewelry on and make-up.  
  
"Hey, little brother. Who's this?"  
  
Max introduced them. "Is, Liz. Liz, Is."  
  
Isabel laughed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Liz replied.  
  
"Max," Isabel said with a wierd look, "Missy came by. I told her you weren't home, but she insisted on staying. She's waiting up for you in your room."  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Missy?"  
  
Isabel looked at her. "Who the what?"  
  
Liz sighed. "Heck. Who the heck."  
  
Isabel nodded. "I thought so."  
  
Max groaned. "It's like she's obsessed."  
  
He walked upstairs. Missy Sheen was his ex-girlfriend. They had been together for about four months. Max could've sworn that he'd loved her. But then he caught her with someone else.  
  
That's when she started becoming obsessed. Missy visited him every day and talked to him every chance she could. She began saying what he saw was a mistake. How they belonged together, how it was fate.  
  
Everybody said she was going crazy.  
  
"Max?" Liz whispered.  
  
Max turned around. She was right behind him.  
  
"Max? Can I come?"  
  
Max thought for a second. "Okay," He grabbed her hand, "You are going to pretend to be my girlfriend. That way, when she finds out, she'll leave."  
  
Liz thought it was a dumb plan, but, "Okay." She replied.  
  
Max grabbed her hand and went to his room. Liz saw a blonde headed girl. She stood up and turned around. She was a little muscular.  
  
"Max!" The girl shouted and rushed to hug him.  
  
"Missy!" Max said with fake enthusiasm and returned the hug. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Liz."  
  
Missy glanced at Liz. The girl looked way out of Max's league. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"No, you didn't." Missy said and ran downstairs. She bumped into Isabel.  
  
"YOU!" Missy grabbed her. "YOU TOLD ME HE WAS SINGLE AND MISERABLE WITHOUT ME!"  
  
Isabel held her hands up in defense. "I said he was single, I didn't say anything 'bout him being miserable."  
  
Missy shook her head. "YOU BITCH!"  
  
"Watch your mouth!"  
  
Missy tackled Isabel. She put her hands on her throat.  
  
"Shit!" Max said and ran down. Liz chased him, but ran closer to Isabel.  
  
"Stay BACK!" Missy yelled at Liz.  
  
"Help me, Liz!" Isabel managed to say.  
  
'Screw it.' Liz thought.  
  
She pulled Missy's hands, and managed to get one off of Isabel. But not the other.  
  
'Damn, this bitch is strong.' Liz thought.  
  
Isabel kept coughing.  
  
Missy, with a free hand, reached in her jeans pocket.  
  
'Yes, found it.' She thought.  
  
Liz looked at her hand, and saw a pocket knife. 


	5. Threats

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Sorry I didn't give out a summary in the last chapter. Missy gets taken to a mental institution, but doesn't leave until she's threatened Liz. Max tries to convince Liz to stay in Roswell.  
  
Author's Note: Okay! I pretty much got lots of it mapped out! But i'd like for it to be a longer story, than just about like 10 chapters.  
  
Sorry about the long delay, guys. I had school, and my computer wouldn't work. Anyways, I just updated my other story, so if you can, please check that out! Thanx!  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz saw the knife, just as she got the other hand off Isabel. Isabel got out of the way quickly.  
  
'Okay Liz, you've been cut before, it's not too bad.' She thought.  
  
But as Missy was still fiddling with the knife, Liz kneed her in the stomach. The knife went across the floor. Liz got up and ran to it.  
  
Missy got up slowly, holding her stomach. Max ran into the room. "The cops are coming." He said and saw what was going on.  
  
Liz came closer to him, walking very slowly.  
  
Missy smiled. "We're not done, Liz. When I get outta there, i'm gonna get you. I'll make you pay, Liz."  
  
The cops burst through the door. They had no trouble handcuffing Missy. Probaly because she was focused on whispering death threats to Liz.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz put on a white tanktop and some grey pajama pants. She put her hair up a messy bun. Max and Isabel were probaly just getting to sleep. Liz got under the covers, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you, Liz."  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"You'll wish you never started this."  
  
"I'm gonna get outta there, Liz, then i'll go after you."  
  
"I'm gonna...kill.."  
  
"NOOO!!!" Liz woke up panting. Missy had really gotten to her.  
  
'That's it.' Liz thought.  
  
She got up and put on a sweater. Then she went to Max's room. He was sleeping, so she just tip-toed to his bed slowly and got under the covers. Max groaned and opened his eyes. He turned and saw Liz.  
  
"Holy shit!" He said.  
  
Liz smiled slightly. "Sorry, I was just having trouble going to sleep. I guess I just needed to be next to you."  
  
Max nodded and stroked her hair. "Missy?"  
  
Liz nodded and closed her eyes. "When she said she would get me, I just...Max noone's ever scared me so bad. I mean, people have, ya know, told me that. But I can take them. Missy seemed so strong, and scary."  
  
Max kissed her forehead. "Don't let her get to you. Okay? Come on, go to sleep."  
  
Liz got closer to Max and he put his arms around her. Then she slept.  
  
* * * *  
  
"The kids are going to be so excited!" Diane Evans exclaimed as she entered the house, her husband trailing not far behind. As soon as they got all their luggage inside, Diane headed for the stairs.  
  
She checked her watch. 9:20. The kids were early risers, they'd be up by now. She was going to surprise them by being home earlier than expected. Isabel's room, first.  
  
Diane knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Come in." She heard Isabel say.  
  
Opening the door slowly, she saw Isabel on the bed.  
  
Isabel stopped looking at the t.v. and saw....her mom.  
  
"Mom?" She said with wide eyes, "What are you doing back so early?"  
  
Diane smiled. "Well, we decided to surprise you." She kissed Isabel's forehead.  
  
Then proceeded into Max's room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max and Liz were both awake.  
  
"Hey, how did you sleep?" Max kissed her cheek.  
  
Liz smiled. "Perfect."  
  
They kissed slowly at first, but things heated up quickly. Max was on top of Liz as the door opened.  
  
"MAX!" A horrified Diane shrieked.  
  
Max and Liz broke apart quickly. Max was startled to see his mother.  
  
"Mom, you're early." He said.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you, whoever you are, out!"  
  
Liz got out of bed. "Look, i'm really-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Liz nodded. She went into the guest room and packed her bags. She didn't belong here. She knew it from the start. That's why she was leaving.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max noticed Liz leaving as his mom was lecturing him. He shook his head.  
  
"No." He whispered and ran after her.  
  
"MAX!" Diane yelled as her son ran out of the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz began walking a little faster. It was kind of chilly out.  
  
"LIZ!" Max yelled and ran to her. She didn't listen to him. She just kept walking.  
  
Then she stopped, and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry." Max told her, "It's just kind of new to my mom and all. She's- "  
  
"I'm leaving Roswell." Liz cut him off.  
  
"What? Why?" Max asked with a confused expression.  
  
Liz put her hand on his arm. "Don't ever forget me."  
  
"I won't, 'cause you aren't going anywhere."  
  
Liz sighed. "I can't stay here."  
  
"Why not? Liz, you have everything you need here. Friends, places to party...you have me."  
  
Liz looked at him, and smiled. "Okay, but only for a few more days."  
  
Max picked her up and spun around. Liz laughed and held on tight. Then she kissed him.  
  
"So are we together, then?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I guess." Liz sighed, "But only until I can find a hotter guy." She said jokingly.  
  
Max kissed her neck. "Umm...I don't think that's possible."  
  
Liz playfully slapped him on the arm. Then they held hands and walked back inside. 


	6. Everything You'll Leave Behind

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Liz realizes how attached she's become to Roswell. Meanwhile, a new guy comes to town and they become good friends. Max, unable to live with the strict rules in his household, wants Liz to runaway with him.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, not too many notes this week. I put this in a review too, but I still can't believe that Roswell could be gone for good!  
  
I know the last chapters have been short, so i'll try and make this one, as long as possible.  
  
Please, r & r! Thanx everyone!  
  
* * * *  
  
They held hands and walked into the Crash. Max and Liz had now been a couple for around three weeks.  
  
They found a table and ordered their food.  
  
"So, are you nervous?" Max asked.  
  
Liz raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be?"  
  
"School starts soon. And you really don't know anybody."  
  
"Well, I can make new friends. I mean i've been here for awhile."  
  
Max cleared his throat, "Yeah, Liz, just remember that you grew up in a different....  
  
neighborhood, a different place. A tougher part of town."  
  
"Okay, Max, what's your point?"  
  
"Liz, alot of the girls here in Roswell, well," He had difficulty saying it, "They aren't like you."  
  
'Smooth move, Max. You idiot.' He thought.  
  
Liz was hurt, but she stayed tough.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, by not 'like me'?"  
  
"Liz, that's not...they're, I don't know."  
  
Liz nodded, "Okay. People here aren't like me. No shit. I know that. Look, I got to go over to Anthony's house."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Project." Liz said and got her stuff together. She walked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Anthony Hanson opened the door. It was Liz.  
  
"Hey, Liz."  
  
"Tony. What's up?"  
  
"Not much," He said, "Come on in."  
  
Liz walked inside and admired the house for the millionth time. She had been here so many times, but she still couldn't believe how big the house was.  
  
"So, how's Max?"  
  
Liz took a seat on the sofa. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, are you two still going at it?" Anthony stared at Liz, hoping she would say no.  
  
"Yeah, we're still going out."  
  
Anthony nodded. "That's great." He said. But it really wasn't.  
  
Anthony always seemed to have a thing for Liz. When they first started hanging out, it was nothing more than 'just friends'. But after a while, he knew it would mean more than that for him.  
  
Liz never seemed interested in him. Nothing more than just a friend. After all, she had Max. And she really liked Max. Alot.  
  
Anthony was nice, and handsome. But he wasn't her type. Not that Max was exactly either. But Anthony was definetly not her type.  
  
"Anyways, I gots to get going, Tony. Thanx for being a great friend." Liz kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya. Bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I just had a bad day." Max tried to explain.  
  
Meanwhile, Diane and Phillip weren't buying it.  
  
"Well, your day was so bad, you couldn't test well?"  
  
Max nodded. "Correct."  
  
"No. I don't buy it. Is it Liz?"  
  
"No, it's not Liz."  
  
"I think it is," Diane said, "She's a distraction, Max. So your father and I have made a descision. Liz will not be allowed to stay in Isabel's room anymore. I want her out of this house in two days, maximum. At school, your focus is school. You can focus on her after school."  
  
Max laughed. "I'm being forbidden to see my girlfriend during school?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who the hell came up with that stupid rule?"  
  
"That's not all, Max. You have homework and sports also. So, in order for you to be organized, this is your daily routine. You get up at 6:45am, and get ready for school. You're in school from 7:45 until 3:00. From 3:30 until 4:15, you're allowed to be with Liz. After that you have sports practices, and when you come home, you study." Diane smiled, pleased with her idea.  
  
Max was staring at his parents, mouth open. "Fourty-five minutes?! I have limited time, with the most important thing in my life? No, NO! I'm seventeen, you can't control me."  
  
"As long as you're living under our roof, we can do what we want with you."  
  
"Fine." Max said and went upstairs.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz opened the door, suprised to hear silence. She ran up the stairs into Max's room. There was clothes everywhere.  
  
"Max? What's going on?" She asked, slowly entering the room.  
  
Max looked up and saw Liz.  
  
"Where were you?" He asked with a serious face.  
  
"I told you, I went to Anthony's and worked on a project."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Science." Liz said without thinking.  
  
Max stopped packing. "That's funny. 'Cause in case you didn't notice, you and I have the same science class, and I don't remember Mr. Wilson assigning a science project. But maybe i'm wrong. Except for one other thing, Anthony's not even in the same class AS US!"  
  
Liz put her hand on her forehead. "Max, i'm sorry. We weren't working on a project."  
  
"Well," Max threw the bag on the ground, "What exactly were you doing, Liz?"  
  
Liz shook her head, "Max, I would never cheat on you. Anthony's just like...my best friend."  
  
"I thought I was your best friend."  
  
Liz sat on the bed next to him. "You are, Max. Okay? I love you."  
  
Max smiled. "I love you, too. Sorry for...you know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Max leaned in and kissed her firmly.  
  
"Run away with me." He told her.  
  
Liz looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Liz. The rules, my parents. I need to leave, get out of here. Come with me."  
  
Liz opened her mouth in shock. "But what about...everything?"  
  
Max shook his head. "What do you mean, everything?"  
  
"Max, think about everything you'll leave behind."  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore, Liz. All that matters is you and me."  
  
Max kept talking, but Liz stopped listening. She thought about this. It was insane. Roswell was like home to her.  
  
She thought about the first place she'd come to love. The people she got to meet. She thought about Anthony. He'd be heartbroken when he found out. How could she leave him?  
  
Liz had to choose. Between a home she'd come to love, or a person who loved her back. Liz closed her eyes tightly. It was all going to come down to one thing. The hardest decision of her life.  
  
It was either Anthony Hanson, or Max Evans.  
  
If the guy she loved so much was right in front of her, then why was the decision so hard?  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Chapter: Will the decision for Liz still be the same even after Anthony tells her how he feels? 


	7. Escape

You Can't Handle Me  
  
Category: Max/Liz  
  
Summary: Will the descision for Liz still be the same, even after Anthony tells her how he feels?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, not many notes this week. Actually I don't have any.  
  
One thing I know is, I will be starting on another story. It'll be AU. I'm sorry this took so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I had lotsa homework, and i've been lazy! SORRY!!  
  
Sorry about this short chapter. Please R&R! Lyrics are by Shakira. The song belongs to her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Max, I don't know. I mean how can we just leave?" Liz said as she saw Max packing his bags.  
  
"I can, I'm sick of this Liz. It's what you've done all your life. What's holding you back from it this time?"  
  
'Don't lie, don't lie Liz.'  
  
"It's just..okay, you know Anthony right?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"Well," Liz said, "It's just..I don't know, Max. It's like, like I don't wanna leave him."  
  
"Are you saying, you don't know whether it's him or me? You can't decide?" Max looked hurt.  
  
"No..yes..no. I think maybe it'll be hard to say goodbye. But I can do it." Liz said. She was going with Max. Anthony didn't need her.  
  
Liz went out the door without even saying goodbye. She knocked on Anthony's door, when she came to his house. He answered on the first knock.  
  
"Liz, hey." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. Can I come in?" Liz asked.  
  
Anthony nodded, and Liz stepped inside the huge house. They sat on the couch. She couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Anthony looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
  
Liz nodded. "Max and I are leaving. Soon."  
  
"Where to?" Anthony raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I wanted to say goodbye."  
  
"Liz...don't go." Anthony said, "Please."  
  
Liz knew he would say that. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I have to. I love Max, I wanna be with Max." She said and broke eye contact with him.  
  
Anthony scooted closer to her. "Liz, ever since we met, I felt something for you. You're different than alot girls, Liz."  
  
'No shit.'  
  
Anthony ignored her confused look. "Look, I really, really like you. I'm crazy about you, Liz. You can't leave, I need you."  
  
'What the fuck?'  
  
Liz shook her head no and stood up. "Sorry Anthony, but you're not the one I need."  
  
* * * *  
  
Max checked the clock. Would Liz really let him go? He got up and grabbed his bags. Time to go. Should he leave her a note atleast?  
  
Liz ran through the open door, up the stairs and into Max's room. He was leaving. She put a finger to his lips and kissed him.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" He said, his hands caressing her face.  
  
"I realized I don't need Anthony. You're the one I need."  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me  
  
I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
Your smile made of sun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
With you my real life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
* * * *  
  
They got into the car and drove away. Liz looked back at Roswell, until it was all gone.  
  
"So...where are we going?" She asked and scooted closer to him.  
  
Max winked at her. "It's a surprise."  
  
"Really?" Liz asked and started playing with his hair.  
  
He nodded. She started kissing close to his ear.  
  
"Liz," Max said trying to concentrate on the road.  
  
She pulled away and smiled. Max's phone rang. Liz answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, can I please speak with Max Evans?" The girls voice said.  
  
Liz could barely make out the girl. She was praticaly whispering.  
  
"Yeah, um, who's this?"  
  
Max looked over and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My name's Missy. Missy Sheen."  
  
Liz dropped the phone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Missy couldn't wait any longer. She hung up the phone. They were coming, they knew. She ran faster, through the branches. She was out of breath, but kept running through the bushes.  
  
'Faster! Faster!' Missy thought. They're coming.  
  
Noone was even chasing her.  
  
* * * *  
  
"They fuckin' let her go! She's crazy, she's a crazy person that needs to be locked away!"  
  
Liz was screaming and Max was trying to control her. He had pulled over when she started going crazy. His hands were on her shoulders, trying to find out what happened.  
  
"Liz, tell me what's wrong!" Max said.  
  
Liz stopped yelling and looked at him in the eye. "Missy, she's out. THEY LET HER GO!"  
  
"No." Max shook his head. "No, they wouldn't have."  
  
"Well they did, Max. And I'm gonna die. 'Cause she's gonna kill me." Liz looked away.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you, you know that." He told her.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
They kissed, and started to drive off again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Layla Haskins ran down the hallway.  
  
"Missy's gone! She ran away!" She yelled. Missy was her roommate. She had told her not to say anything, but Layla couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
Dr. Phalen rushed out his office door. "Layla, what happened?"  
  
"Missy's gone. She ran away."  
  
"What?! Oh, god, why?"  
  
Layla shook her head. "She said something about revenge on some girl. Lisa, I think."  
  
Dr. Phalen's face now had a face of terror. "Liz?"  
  
"YEAH! Yeah, that's it!" Layla smiled.  
  
"No." He whispered, and rushed in his office so Missy could be found.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz cleared her throat. "This place looks.....so...colorless." She said as she stared at the colorless motel.  
  
"We aren't gonna live here, Liz."  
  
Liz nodded. "I know. You're right, we gotta keep it low, ya know? On the DL." She said and laughed.  
  
"What's that mean?" Max asked.  
  
"Never mind. What's our room number?"  
  
"17."  
  
They walked up to their room. Max walked in first. After they got all their bags unpacked, Liz went outside to get some air.  
  
That's when she saw her.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Somehow, she knew they'd get drawn back to Roswell. 


End file.
